1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods, systems, and devices for use in power distribution systems. More specifically, some example embodiments of the invention relate to a power control system for providing power factor correction in a power distribution system.
2. The Relevant Technology
In multiple phase power distribution systems, such as three-phase systems, much effort is expended in order to compensate for loads having less than idea power factors. Ideally, the transmitted alternating voltage and current are always in phase. Power is transmitted most efficiently when the alternative voltage and current are in phase.
In practice, electrical power providers have found that the loads presented to their power distributions systems have been, in aggregate, inductive in nature rather than purely resistive. Inductive loads cause the phase of the alternating current to lag behind the phase of the alternating voltage. The measure of the degree of current lag is called the power factor and is expressed as the cosine of the angle θ between the alternating voltage and the alternating current. Generally, the larger the inductance of the load, the greater the lag current.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced